War Over War!
by KaYdAwg101
Summary: Massie Block comes back after leaving for 3 years. All the boys like her and Alcia is ready to start a fight. If it's a war they want it is a war they will get.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: Came back from Spain. FAE (Famous all over Europe) Singer, Actresses, and Model. Blonde and hotter than ever. Coming back to Westchester for her senior year. Surprised when all the guys fall for her and she is ready to break some hearts.

Alicia Rivera: Her alpha thrown is in jeopardy when Massie comes back looking like Joanna Krupa except with bigger boobs. Josh starts spending a lot of time with her and ditching her to hang with her. If Massie block wants to start a war then a war she will get.

Claire Lyons: Thought Cam would never leave her but when he suddenly Cam dumps her when Massie gets back she has lots of anger for this blonde bombshell. Will she join Alicia's force against Massie or will she just have to talk to Cam why he dumped her.

Dylan Marvil: Going out with Derrick he will never leave her. Right?

Kirsten Gregory: Chris doesn't even take an interest in Massie but when she hears from Kemp he tried to watch Massie get undressed she does the unthinkable.

Derrick Harrington: Loves Dylan to death but when jealously sweeps over him when Massie starts to date one of his soccer buddies; he does the one thing he could never do.

Cam Fisher: Starts to get annoyed of Claire's voice, when Massie moves here he uses her as an excuse to dump her but will he actually start to love her.

Josh Hotz: He sees Massie and falls in love. He starts to ditch Alicia to hang with Massie. When he does something dirty will one of the guys tell Alicia.

Kemp: Fazed by Massies HAWTNESS but doesn't like her will he take drastic measures to get what he wants and exactly what does he want.

Chris: Does major things to get Massie to like him but does she even notice him?


	2. Too easy

Disclaimer- nope

My first day of school at Westchester Prep was today. I take shower rubbing bumble bee bumble through my newly dyed blonde hair. I take a 35 minute shower. I dry off and try to decide what to wear. I decided to wear a Martin Grant halter dress in purple that if I bend down I will be doing a Lindsey Lohan , black fishnets, Eugenia Kim chunky silver belt, Christian Louboutin Dillon 9 ½ inch Mary janes with ruffled instep in Mastic, and customized checkered heart shaped blue and pink sunglasses. I quickly got dressed I did my makeup with some eyeliner and "Sassy Massie" gloss from London. I blow dry my hair and do it very beachy. I ran downstairs refusing to talk any one that made my come back I had a perfect life. I was about o have a tour in America. My last single went triple platinum here. I walked out the door going to be late.

"Isaac drive me to school…. Please!" I yell at my lazy driver. I slide in the back of my purple range rover a gift from the range rover company. We ride for 30 minutes until we get to a school. I strut to the admistrative office picking up my schedule. I take my schedule from the plump secretary and walk out the door.

Derricks POV

Today had to be the best day of my life. Dylan my most perfect girlfriend said she wanted to have "fun" tonight, I am getting to be team captain today and people said there is going to be a hot girl coming to school today. I walk to my first class Biology dreading Mr. Farnsworth lectures. I plob in my seat next to Josh.

"Dude what is that smell." I take another whiff of the air which smells like sewage.

"Olivia is trying a new perfume." He looks discusted but before I could respond a blonde chick with massive boobs walked into the classroom.

"Oh you're here this is our new student." Says Mr. Farnsworth. Everyone starts to open their eyes to see the new girls hotness.

"Dude that chick is hot I wonder if I could have her number."

"Josh you have a girlfriend." He looks back over to the girl who is standing there scanning over everyone.

"Hello fellow classmates my name is Massie Block." She says. I have a a million ideas running through my head. " What is she doing here, when did she get here, why isn't she looking at me" I look at her glare which is looking at Josh. She walks over to my seat and barley notice her talking to me and till she pokes me on the sholder.

"Hey, I said can you switch me seats or something cause I want to sit by Josh." Says Massie. I take her all in.

"Umm sure." Then I finally relized were I was slidses over to me and sits were I was sitting. As class finally comes back to reality a phone goes off playing Holler Till You Pass Out by 3OH!3.

Massie POV

My phone started to go off playing Holler Till You Pass Out. I bend down and grab my phone.

"Hey teach I gotta take this."I say .Before he can reply I awsner the call.

"Hello."I say

"Oh hi sexy."I say slightly blushing.

"Uh."I say

"Fine me and my assets will be very welcoming to you .Buh Bye!I end the call.

"Massie would you like to share with the rest of the class what that call was about?" yells at me.

"Oh yes I would."I say.I head up to the front of the classroom.

"Well my boyfriend will be coming from L.A to this dump to see he said that he hates the grils cause they don't have the assets that I do and then I said what I said so any questions."I girl with frizzy blonde hair raises her hand.

"Umm hairball in the back."I yell

"Miss Block whos your boyfriend."she says nervously.

"Well firt off hairball the names Massie.T o awsner your question if you know 3oh!3 my boyfriend is the frontman, Sean Foreman"I say.I walk to my seat.

"Hi Josh."I say.I lean into his ear.

"Little Joshie can u meet me in the hall in 15 minutes."I say.I pretend that I didn't whiper in his ear and get back to my work.15 minutes went easly on the clock and I went a couple minutes before the clock. Before I new it Josh came out in the hallway.

"Hey Josh I have some questions for you."Isa y leaning up against the wall.

"Yea okay shoot."says Josh sitting on the floor beside me.

"So how has the school been without me."I question.

"Well, Derrick no scratch that everyone was upset. Everyone is still dating everyone. Alicia runs the school.I am still going out with her she is amazing but a little know the usual." He says running his hand through his ahmazingly gorgeous hair.

"That's cool.I have really missed it here." I say

"Really."He says his eyes wide with disbelief.

"No."I giggle and walk down the already empty hall. I look back sneaking a glance. I bite my lip and wink. _Boys are too easy_


End file.
